Broken, Battered & Bruised Bonds
by Rath101
Summary: An unrequited bond. One with an evil elleth that cares only for her dark master, Sauron. Legolas, the unwitting slave of Sairalindë, who is the willing slave of Sauron. Legolas/OC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Lord of the Rings' or it's sequels. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Summary**: When elves bond - they bond forever. They are slaves to the others will. It is a remarkable feeling only they can describe as bliss. But Legolas can only remark the pain of an unrequited bond. One with an evil elleth that cares only for her dark master, Sauron. Legolas, the unwitting slave of Sairalindë, who is the willing slave of Sauron. Legolas/OC

The girl's eyes were a shocking blue that could only be described as electrifying. Any who looked into her eyes believed that the depthless pools would lurk in their very own souls. Many would shudder in terror under her piercing and almost judgmental gaze. They were wide and frightening, but sharp and icing. So icing in fact, that rumour spread that she could freeze your every movement.

Her eyes, although her most prominent feature, were dull compared to the rest of her. Her platinum blonde hair reached down to her thighs in a frenzy of curls that were always perfect. Her pale skin was almost the colour of snow and was as cold as such to touch. She had perfect points on the tips of her ears that displayed her elven heritage proudly for all to see. Her face was slender and well fitted. It's structure was unique and held a sort of childish innocence that made humans and elves alike trust her blindly. Only when it was too late did they ever truly know her dark intentions.

Her name was Sairalindë. _Fair One_. Indeed she was.

A wicked smile appeared on her face as she looked down with those haunting eyes at a small, insignificant creature. He was tied on a suspended table that shacked his arms and legs with a large strap restricting his movement around his waist. He was breathing heavy, almost hissing, and looked as if he could faint at any waking moment but fought and only succeeded due to insanity and the adrenaline running through his veins. Blood dripped down from a cut he received from a useless orc, blood also poured out from the slices in his chest caused by Sairalindë's leather whip.

Approaching the disgusting creature in graceful steps she forced him to look at her by using her slender hand to push his face up.

"Really, it's not at all difficult. Tell us where it is and we'll release you from this _dreadful _place." Sairalindë's soft yet taunting voice echoed through the room.

The creature looked away, as if assuring himself that he wasn't in a room full of torture devices and a woman fully intent on using them.

The woman sighed and turned away, annoyed and exasperated at the creatures lack of compliance. She turned back to the creature with a ring on her thump, spiked at the end and dipped with a stinging but non-fatal poison.

"Oh, I do hate it when prisoners don't co-operate. It frustrates me! But… it does make my job much more fun!" She giggled evilly as she dug the pointed accessory into the creatures collar bone.

It screeched in pain as the poison stung his system, and he fought fruitlessly against his reigns. Sairalindë watched mildly amused at the pointless antic. He would fail, she was sure he was aware of this, yet he continued to try? How admirable.

"It's so strange…" She mumbled, half to herself yet half to the poor creature she was torturing. "How such a small creature, could endure so much agony… Perhaps you are used to it. After all, you were in possession of the one ring for a ridiculous length of time."

At the mention of the ring the strange creature looked up, glee clear in his eyes. "The precious! Give us our precious!" it screeched, spitting vehemently as he did so before making a chocked couching sound. "Gollum! Gollum!"

Sairalindë sighed and shock her head. The ring obviously had procession of all his thoughts. If he worshipped the one ring anymore than he idolised the giant spider Shelob, she felt slightly sorry for the inanimate object. She grabbed a small mallet like weapon and walked towards the delusional being before smashing him across the head with it, sending him into a dead and long sleep.

She threw the mallet to the other side of the room, not caring where it landed and sighed deeply. She was getting absolutely nowhere with this delirious and dysfunctional monstrosity and it was starting to drive her mental. She was beginning to believe that out right killing the creature would be a merciful thing for her sanity.

Before she had time to even contemplate touching the disfigured creature again the door swung open and a Uruk-hai waltzed in.

"Master wish for increase in torture if creature not spoke." It's deep voice sounded, barely getting the words correct let alone forming a correct sentence.

Smiling she walked towards the unconscious creature and fondled with the tubes wrapped around his metal shackles. She adjusted them to be more fitting and looked towards the Uruk-hai when she was finished.

"Grab a few more orcs." She ordered.

Although disgruntled at being ordered around by a woman, the orc did as he was commanded and returned with six average orcs. They walked forward awaiting orders.

"Hold it down." She demanded, pleased when her bidding was done accordingly.

She walked over to an advanced machine and pulled a lever. Electric bolts flew around the room, dancing over the wires that ran towards the creature. Once hit, the creature awoke with an ear-splitting scream and attempted to claw at his restraints again.

"Where is the ring?" Sairalindë asked harshly.

It continued screaming in agony, and barely acknowledged her question, if at all.

She pushed the lever and the electricity stopped. Panting heavily, creature visibly relished at the momentary pain release.

"Again, where is the one ring?" The impatient elleth demanded angrily, annoyed with his silence.

Ignored yet again, she pulled the lever and the electricity ran it's course yet again. It screeched in agony.

"Tell me! Where is the '_**PRECIOUS'**_!" she demanded, hoping at the use of 'precious' he'd respond more favourably.

"Shire! Baggins!" It screamed, croakily.

Ecstatic at finally receiving information and more then she anticipated, she stopped the machine. She heard the creature sigh in relief and sag, before collapsing in exhaustion. She looked over the Uruk-hai and orcs that grinned sadistically.

She sighed and waved her hand at the mindless being. "Release him. We need him no more."

"What if he tells-?" One started but was promptly cut off by Sairalindë.

"He wouldn't be willing. It took us weeks to get two words out of him! Dump him outside, he'll return to Shelob undoubtedly. If we ever have need for him again, we'll just snatch him up again. Besides, something needs to keep that spider entertained, unless one of you volunteer-." she didn't need to finish her sentence because the orcs had already unclasped him and had half dragged his unconscious body out the door.

Stretching her muscles once she was left alone, she left the torture room and retreated to the chambers she temporarily called hers. She sat on the bed and tapped her fingers across her arm, thinking of anything she could do to entertain herself until her master sent orders her way. She came up with nothing. She cursed and settled for looking out the window.

Seeing nothing but trees among tree she sighed and flopped back on the bed.

Her master had better send her word. And quick.

It would be less then a week later when after finally getting engrossed in a book when a knock came to her door. Knowing that no one would dare disturb her without proper reasoning, she granted them access.

A large Uruk-hai walked in, quite possibly the same from the torture chamber and he addressed her.

"Master wish to see you."

She nodded and walked around the putrid smelling beast and continued down the hallway. After going through a series of stairs and hallways, she finagling reached her destination. After knocking and receiving the affirmative for entering she walked in, carelessly knocking a small orc over in the process. The orc growled before rushing off without a word, it knew it was no match for Sairalindë.

She didn't glance at the orc as her eyes were set on the wizard in front of her. He was old, had hair that had aged along with his withered face and would possibly be hunched over if it were no for the stuff he always had at his side. He was focusing on the pedestal in front of him, the palantir that resting on it's marble resting place with his hands using movements that she didn't bother to focus of.

Moments passed before Saruman retracted his hand and covered the delicate stone before facing her with old and greedy eyes.

"You released the creature." he stated.

"Yes."

"A week ago."

"Indeed."

"Why?" he finally asked.

"We had no more use of him. He gave us two words, which undoubtedly one of the orcs have told you and so we released him. I believed he would return straight back to Shelob. Was I wrong?" she asked, not really caring if she was or not. She'd be surprised, yes, but she didn't care.

He sighed. "He is now in the hands of Gandalf the Grey and a ranger from the north. He is halfway to Mirkwood as we speak."

Sairalindë nodded indifferently and concealed her shock expertly. How could a istari and a mere ranger capture the frog-like creature when he was in Mordor?

"I shall make haste to Isengard and begin the orders Sauron has given me due to our new alligence. You, however, are to go into Mirkwood and make sure the creature doesn't give away too much. Help it escape even."

"How will I do that? He will be entrusted to the royal family of Mirkwood without a doubt and in case you haven't noticed, people don't just enter palaces easily."

"Kill the king, cause anarchy, seduce the prince, play messenger, use your imagination. I don't care and nor does Sauron. It matters not."

A wicked smirk appeared on her face.

"I shall prepare and leave tomorrow at first light."

Seduce the prince.

She'd heard he was a real sight for sore eyes. Perhaps she'll be able to mix business and pleasure.


End file.
